This Can't Be real
by Dark-Liz
Summary: Harry has to find Herimone before it is too late (One shot)Songfic


****

This Can't Be Real

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, they are owned by J.K.Rowling. The plot is mine, mine, mine, mine. So if you need to used it please ask. The song is owned by Evanescence.

Playground school bell rings again,

Rain clouds come to play again.

Harry ran down the dark corridor. How could this of happened, why did he let it. If only he hadn't been such an idiot. What if she was…

'No.' He couldn't think like that, she was strong she would be ok. She would be fine and they would go back to Hogwarts together. He heard a door slam behind him. So they found out he was here.

Quickly Harry turned the corner and stopped. Ahead of him was a huge oak door, that were decorated with snakes of different kinds, all interweaving. 

' She has to be here.'

Harry thought about when he had found out about Hermione had been kidnapped. 

******

He was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron eating his breakfast, Hermione was avoiding him because of the fight they had had just the day before. Dumbledore walked up to them, an expression on his face that Harry couldn't place.

" Yes Professor?" asked Ron.

" I need to speak to you two in my office. Please follow me."

Harry and Ron stood and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and to his office.

" Have a seat?"

Dumbledore sat in his chair and took something out of a draw.

"Harry, do you know what this is?"

Dumbledore leaned over and handed Harry the small trinket. Carefully Harry looked at it and his eyes widened.

" What's happened Professor?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, " Harry I am afraid Voldemort has taken Miss Granger prisoner. We found that in the corridor this morning."

Harry immediately stood and walked out the room.

******

Harry took a deep breath, lifted his hand and gently pushed the door opened. The room was dark, the only light was coming from a few scattered candles sticks. Quickly Harry searched the room and his eyes fell on the body laying on the floor, battered and bruised. 

" Oh No"

Quickly he ran across the room to her and kneeled down next to her.

__

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you,

Some one to talk to 

Hello.

" Hermione? Hermione it's me Harry. Please wake for me."

Harry gently picked Hermione into his arms. She groaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

" Harry? You came." Hermione smiled and tried to move.

" Don't move, Hermione." Harry watched as she relaxed again in his arms. " Of course I would come for you, what made you think I wouldn't?" 

Harry smiled and gently moved a few strands of hair off her forehead.

__

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.

" Harry, I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said." Hermione coughed violently.

" It's ok, I forgave you before you said it." 

Harry quickly looked up as someone enter the room. It was Voldemort. 

Quickly Voldemort walked towards him. Harry stood and raised his wand to try and defend himself and Hermione.

__

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry.

Voldemort raised his wand and fired a spell at Harry. Harry deflected it or did he. The spell wasn't aimed at him but at Hermione. He turned to Voldemort, who had a evil grin on his face and disappeared.

" We'll meet again Harry Potter."

__

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping 

Harry went to Hermione and picked her up into his arms.

" Please Hermione, please don't leave me."

Harry felt the tears start to foam in the corners of his eyes. Hermione eyes where closed and her breathing was shallow.

" Please you can't do this… I love you."

__

Hello I'm still here

Harry's eyes widened when he heard Hermione take in a sharp breath and fall silent. He felt her body go limp in his arms. Harry looked at her shook written all over his face.

" Hermione? Hermione?" 

Gently he tried to wake her, but nothing. She wasn't breathing, didn't move. 

" No, Hermione! Don't leave me please don't leave me."

Harry buried his face in her shoulder and cried with all his heart and soul. Cried until he had no tears left.

__

All that's left of yesterday.

Ok, ok, ok I know it is crap but I needed to get out of my head so I can work on my proper fanfic which will be posted soon


End file.
